My Feelings
by jeslie-saheia
Summary: Setting: Deltora Quest Book 2. Jasmine never actually liked the palace life, and with Leif acting strange, she decides to leave. But two girls won't let her go until they are sure Leif knows about Jasmine feelings for him.


**Disclaimer: I don't own DQ. If I did it'd be totally different…**

**My feelings**

**P.S. The characters may be a little OOC. A one shot. **

Jasmine walked down the palace hall. She didn't like the palace, she felt like she was a prisoner in here. She wanted to go home. She was annoyed with the rules and the walls of the palace, most of all she was annoyed about Lief.

Ever since Lief became king, he was always busy and had very little time talking or being with her, or better yet, he never had time. She hated it when everyone was starting to ignore her, especially Lief.

She knew Lief is doing his duty, but sometimes Jasmine hates it, sometimes she respects it. But mostly she hates it. She knew she shouldn't have gone back to the forest of silence, but she decided to stay when Lief told her to. Now he won't even spend a tiny minute with her.

………….

As she sat outside with Filli, Jinks the acrobat came with Glock.

"Well if it isn't the girl with the black bird." Jinks said.

Jasmine turned to him.

"So my lady," Jinks said. "I heard young king Lief is going to Tora. Are you accompanying him my lady?"

"No!" Jasmine snapped.

Jinks smiled weirdly.

"Lief must not go to Tora," Glock said. "He must be building an army to fight the Shadow Lord. I told this to Lief again and again."

"Yes," Jinks jeered. "But he has many important things in his mind right now."

"You don't know anything about what is in his mind!" Jasmine snapped.

"Oh that is where you are wrong my lady." Jinks said.

"You talk so ridiculous," Jasmine said. "And why are you calling me 'my lady'?"

Jinks just shrugged. "Why, have you heard Lief is going to Tora to find a bride?"

Jasmine's face grew hot. "How ridiculous," she cried. "Lief is far too young to marry."

Jinks smiled. "Well, I guess you are wrong there too," he said. "All kings marry young."

Jinks and Glock turned and went away.

Jasmine could not believe what Jinks had said. Lief was far too young to marry. She was so angry about Lief ignoring her, now she is even angrier that Lief is going to Tora to find a bride. She stormed up to her room and she met Sharn.

"Oh there you are," Sharn said. "Lief and Doom just left for Tora, they said goodbye. But do not worry they will be back in a few days."

"Bringing back someone I suspect." Jasmine said.

"Where did you learn that?" Sharn asked.

"I do not remember now." she lied. She turned to leave.

"Please do not be angry Jasmine," Sharn said. "Lief is only doing his duty."

"Oh I understand," Jasmine said. "I completely understand."

….

Jasmine sat on a bench outside in the gardens. She was very mad.

"Seems like someone's in a bad mood." A voice said.

Jasmine looked at her and yelped, stepping back. A girl around thirteen with black hair and brown eyes was smirking at her. Jasmine stood up and said, "Who are you."

"Your conscience," she said. "But I like to call myself Clara, a.k.a., your crazy conscience. I'm here to tell you what is right and what is very wrong."

"What a ridiculous entrance Clara!" A voice said with annoyance.

Jasmine looked behind her and jumped back again. Another girl around thirteen and looked exactly like Clara, except she wore a green halter-top silk dress that reached her knees. While Clara wore a white sleeveless silk dress that reached her knees.

"And you are…" Jasmine said.

"Laura," the girl said. "A.k.a., your logic conscience. I'm here to tell you what is right and what is very wrong."

"Hey, that's my job!" Clara cried. "You are so evil."

"You're evil!" Laura cried.

"Wait!" Jasmine cried.

Laura and Clara looked at her.

"Why are you here?" Jasmine asked.

"We're here to tell you what to do with the king." The two girls said, and then they glance at each other, then turned away.

"Lief?" Jasmine said. "But, what do you want from him?"

Clara and Laura looked at each other, and then both burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jasmine demanded.

"Let's just say you're very stupid." Clara laughed.

"You are so rude." Jasmine cried.

"Clara!" Laura snarled. Clara just stared back.

"Alright," Jasmine said seriously. "What do you want from Lief?"

"That's an excellent question," Laura said. "Honestly, you are jealous about Lief finding a bride."

Jasmine just stared back and listened.

"So, you hate Lief," Laura said. "Work with me Clara."

"Now, you don't want Lief to marry this bride of his," Clara said. "You are so mad you want to stab Lief at the back."

"I am not that mad," Jasmine cried. "I just….don't feel comfortable here, and Lief is ignoring me most of the time. What should I do?"

"That….is another excellent question," Laura said. "Why don't you just go to Lief and tell him how you feel."

"No!" Clara exclaimed. "Go to Lief when he gets back, and beat up that woman, pin her to the ground and say…" she positioned on a karate position, looking down at the floor with her face contorted with fury. "'Lief is mine! Did you hear me….MINE!!'" she shouted.

Jasmine stared back at her open mouthed.

Laura rolled her eyes and then faced Jasmine. "Would you rather do my calm and easy idea or her pathetic evil one?"

"Maybe I should think about it." Jasmine said.

"Oh don't worry we won't leave you yet," Clara said. "We will be here until it's over."

Jasmine nodded.

"So," Clara said. "Why don't we practice on your karate skills alright?"

………….

_The Next Day: _

Jasmine, Laura and Clara were always in the garden. Jasmine had no idea what to say and Laura and Clara were always fighting.

"I said why don't she just tell him about this gossip?" Laura cried.

"That's lame," Clara said. "Look at her she's tougher than that." She pointed at the silent Jasmine.

"Why don't I just do it." Jasmine said.

"You big lunatic you can't even say 'Oh Lief I love you'!" Clara cried.

"I don't love….well….I don't really….uh…" Jasmine didn't know what to say.

"Look at her she's talking gibberish!" Clara said.

Laura looked at Jasmine, "Well…if you can do it, what would you say?"

Jasmine thought for a while and then said. "Lief, I……want to go back to the Forest?"

"Stupid and annoying!" Clara cried.

"You need to do much better than that," Laura said. "You know you love him. You just can't admit it."

"I don't!" Jasmine cried.

Laura smirked, "Wow, you're just pretending." She jeered.

Jasmine crossed her arms.

Clara laughed. "I told you," she said. "Why don't you show that woman what you're made of? Show her you're the boss, beat her up whenever she goes near Lief saying…"

"I know," Jasmine said lazily. "Lief is mine."

"Did you hear me…..MINE!!" Clara shouted.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "I don't' want to do that. Lief is my trusted and true friend."

"So you know what's best for him is that what you mean?" Laura asked.

"No, but—"

"Oh goody," Clara said. "Why don't you tell him you hate his bride and slap him saying 'How dare you Lief, I hate you'"

Laura groaned. "Alright, I got a plan!"

"It wont' work." Clara said immediately.

"How do you know your plans don't work dummy!" Laura said.

"Oh keep quiet you two!" Jasmine shouted.

…………..

_Two days later:_

Jasmine was again in the gardens with Clara and Laura. They were all alone and still, Jasmine had no idea what to do.

"Why don't I just don't tell him." She decided.

"WHAT!" the two girls exclaimed.

Jasmine looked at them, "Well what else would I do?"

"Just follow our lead." Clara and Laura said.

Jasmine nodded. She trusts the girls; they know they will be there when Jasmine tells Lief something.

Jasmine went inside the palace the girls beside her when she stopped. Her stomach churned when she saw Lief and Doom, with a young pretty lady in between them. Jasmine glanced at the two girls.

"Do not fear Jasmine," Laura said. "They cannot see us. Only you could."

Jasmine approached Lief and Doom with the girls behind her. In Lief saw Jasmine coming to him alone. Lief forced a smile and went to Jasmine.

"Lief there is something I want to tell you." Jasmine said.

"I want to tell you that I don't like your idea about the bride." Laura whispered to her.

Without looking behind, Jasmine looked into Lief's eyes and said, "I want to tell you that…..that…." she couldn't say it. She gulped hard and her whole body was trembling.

"Say it!" Laura whispered. "Why are you waiting for?"

"I…" Jasmine started.

Clara jumped beside her. "Your bride sucks Lief!" Clara shouted.

"What!" Jasmine shouted, looking at her.

"Jasmine, are you okay?" Lief asked with concern.

Jasmine looked at him and nodded, embarrassed.

"Follow me Jasmine." Clara whispered to Jasmine.

Jasmine gulped and Clara suddenly cried, "Lief. I don't feel good about what you are planning."

"I am not saying I hate you or anything." Laura continued.

"Lief," Jasmine started. "I don't feel really good about what you are planning….but I am not saying I hate you or anything."

"What do you mean Jasmine?" Lief asked.

"Tell him about Jinks!" Laura said.

"Jinks told me that—"

Jasmine stopped when she saw Clara approached the woman, Marilen, and said. "Look at her Jasmine. She's not even half the girl you are."

Jasmine looked at her, her eyes saying _No Clara get back here!_

But Clara understood and shook her head. "Oh and yes, she does suck. Look at her, what pathetic eyes, and her dress, ewe she looks like a man!"

Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Jasmine don't say that!" Laura said.

"Jasmine listen to me," Clara said. "Are you going to let this….woman that looks so like a man ruin your life? C'mon kill her!"

But Jasmine didn't move at all.

"Jasmine, just tell him how you feel." Laura cried.

"Jasmine?" Lief said.

"Don't let her get him. Kill her and punch her and say…" Clara was again in her karate position.

"Lief is mine! Did you hear me…..MINE!" Jasmine finally shouted at Marilen.

Clara gasped; she was not going to say that. Laura looked at her, her eyes widened.

"Jasmine why did you say that?" Laura asked.

Jasmine gasped and pressed her hand over her mouth. What did I just say? She thought. Oh no, our relationship will be over.

"I didn't tell you to say that." Clara said.

Lief stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Lief I'm so sorry…" Jasmine said.

"Jasmine…." He started.

"I just wanted to tell you my feelings," Jasmine said. "I was very irritated when you told me to stay and suddenly ignoring me. When Jinks told me that you are going to Tora to find a bride, I was very jealous and the truth is….is…."

"Is she some lunatic?" Clara asked. "Is she going to tell him about us?"

"Just listen you dumb one." Laura said.

Clara and Laura went to Jasmine and whispered in her ear, "Lief I…."

"I Love You." Jasmine finished.

Clara and Laura smiled, then glanced at each other and looked away immediately.

Marilen just smiled. "You can have him," she said. "I know he loves you back."

Lief turned to her. Marilen nodded, and then turned and went away.

Jasmine realized Clara and Laura had vanished, her problem was over. Lief smiled and slipped his hand to hers.

"I Love You too Jasmine," Lief said. "And when the time comes, I will follow Adin's example."

Jasmine smiled. Lief leaned forward and his lips touched Jasmine's. Jasmine slipped her hand off from his and wrapped it around his neck. Lief held her closer to him and Doom just stood there, watching.

Soon Barda came.

"Lief I—" he stopped when he saw Lief busy. Doom went to him and said. "Tell him what you want to say later, he is pretty busy."

Barda smiled and he and Doom left.

Jasmine pulled herself away and her head rested on his chest. Lief still held her close to him. He knew he loved Jasmine, and he won't let anything happen to her and will always be there.


End file.
